Blood of the Fallen
by Ultimatum69
Summary: Another Naruto fic. New bloodline and great new abilities. Everyone's favorite blonde goofball is getting a makeover. Who's bright idea was it to give him wings and abilities to go with it? Oh yeah. Mine. Naru/Hina. May grow into a harem. may stay like this. Rated M because i don't know what i'm gonna do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a Naruto fic, so this is my first. Apart from a few (Chidori, Rasengan, Sharingan abilities, ect) I will write English jutsu. Sorry in advance if you rather the Japanese version. I will try to use Japanese honorifics and titles whenever I can. As far as pairings go, this will be a naru/hina fic/fem Kurama. Kurama will be nice and helpful (snickering in background). Maybe another IF I get swamped with reviews for it. **

**The only bloodline that he will have is one I made up. It will NOT make him OP. (Unless I give him the Rinnegan. But I will admit there is an extremely low chance of that) He will probably get abilities that will make him OP though. Actually, since it's new he has no idea what it does. He will have to train his ass off. And even abusing the fuck out of shadow clones, which I plan on doing, and a few moments of badassery he won't remember, He will still kinda be lame for a while... **

**Naruto: That's harsh author-san.**

**Me: I know, but you'll get better eventually.**

**Naruto: Will I get to beat Sasuke-teme?**

**Me: Absolutely. For the wave arc you will pass him up for a while.**

**Naruto: He catches up?**

**Me: yup. Sakura's still lame and useless though.**

**Naruto: I'm glad I like Hinata in this story or that would be embarrassing.**

**Me: you got that right. Tell em what I told ya to or no ramen for weeks.**

**Naruto: PLEASE KAMI NO! HE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! AND HE LIKELY NEVER WILL! PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY RAMEN-CHAN!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Yeah... go ahead. Ayame was looking for you anyway... She said something about your girlfriend.**

**Naruto: Uh-Oh.**

**Ayame: OH NARUTO!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Naruto: Curse you Author-san!**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

Naruto was not having a good day. After failing his academy exam for the third time, he was approached by one of his senseis, who he knew didn't like him, told him of a makeup test. He didn't really buy into it, but he did it anyway. Steal a secret scroll, learn a jutsu. How hard can it be? Really hard apparently. Especially when after he did learn a jutsu, his other teacher, Iruka-sensei, caught him and told him it was a lie. Then Mizuki, the bastard who got him to steal it, came and ruined his day some more. After telling him it was all a lie he revealed that the great Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox itself, was sealed inside him. That explained why the village hated him. The only good thing that happened was that after he kicked Mizuki's ass, he was now a genin. He brought the scroll back to the Hokage, the leader of the village, and apologized. After being waved off he went home, exhausted, and fell asleep.

NOW he was in a sewer. Who dreams of a sewer? Apparently blonde children with demons in them. Speaking of demon, he was standing in front of a large cage with what could only be the demon. But that couldn't be right. Because the only thing in the cage was a beautiful lady (look just think Kushina but with waist length hair, nine red, fluffy tails, red slitted eyes, and large D-cup). Even if he could accept that, demons, especially the strongest, don't sit there crying right? Wrong.

"Hey!" he called out, "why are you crying? Are you the Kyubi?"

The woman jumped. Then looked at him. She nodded. **"Yes. I am the Kyubi. And yes, I'm also a girl. And I'm crying 'cause I'm not evil and I'm still the reason you were treated so badly."**

"It's not your fault. It's the villagers' fault really. Don't be so sad. How About to make it up to me you become my friend and help me out? Like do you know who my parents are?"

She was speechless. He didn't blame her AND he wanted to be her friend. She nodded eagerly, and launched into telling him everything she knew, including why their identities were held from him. After several hours, she finally got done explaining. He took it way better than she expected, considering she also told him what happened twelve years ago on the night he was born.

"Well. Now I know what to do. I will find that masked man and we will kill him." he stated.

She felt like crying again. _**'I promise Kushina and Minato, I will look after him.'**_ As soon as she said this, a bright flash illuminated the sewer and a man appeared. He was like a larger version of Naruto, without whisker marks.

"Yo." he greeted.

"Yondaime-sama? Why is he here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I actually pushed my chakra into the seal in the event the Kyubi was about to be unleashed, so I really don't know either. But I heard about what the villagers do to you, son. I am sorry." the Yondaime replied.

"It's ok. Kurama-Chan isn't bad. She's really nice and pretty." Kurama, still in human form, blushed like crazy and fought back tears. "I like her. Ne, Ne, she even said she would help me out and be my friend!"

Minato smiled at that. He was obviously his son in looks, but that was DEFINATELY Kushina's attitude. He frowned; he only had enough chakra to sustain his form for a few minutes. He looked at his son, now determined to give him one last gift.

"Great job there. My sensei has the key to the seal, when the time comes to control her full chakra. Or this half anyway. I only sealed the Yang half in you. The Yin half is in the Shinigami. But moving on. I have a gift for you my son, and a message to pass on to the Hokage. It will hurt, but I will forcefully awaken the kekkei genkai of the Namikaze line."

Naruto stared in disbelief. Hell even the Kyubi was speechless. She didn't know the Namikaze HAD a kekkei genkai. Naruto was speechless because he was getting a gift from his Tou-san. He nodded eagerly, fighting back his tears. He gave his dad a hug, who after his shock returned it.

"Thank you Tou-san."

"This WILL hurt, son. I apologize for that. It will come in stages. When I first awaken it, all you will have is strength. After you get used to that comes the big pain. The wings," Naruto's jaw hit the floor," yeah, wings. Soon after that though comes better chakra control. I think there are a couple more abilities, but you can figure that out on your own. Before I start you will need to lie on your stomach." Naruto dropped. "Good. Stay still. This is going to hurt."

He started weaving hand signs, blurring through at a blinding pace. After a minute he slammed his hands into his son's back. It felt like fire was pulsing through his body. He screamed, Oh Kami it burned. His whole body was on fire now. Kurama looked at him worriedly. After what seemed like hours, but was only five minutes, the pain subsided.

Minato was sweating badly and he was winded. "That took almost all I had left. Listen, Naruto. Tell the Sandaime that your Tou-san said it's time to open drawer zero. He will understand. It is my final gift to you for now. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more. Kurama, look after him for me." With that, he disappeared.

"**It's time to wake up Naruto. The Hokage will want to speak with you soon."** Kurama said with a yawn. She decided that she needed a nap as Naruto faded away to wake up.

As soon as his eyes opened a masked ANBU poofed into his room via Shunshine. "Yo. The Hokage wishes to see you Naruto." Without another word he disappeared.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, he ran out the door to the Hokage's tower. He practically flew up the steps, taking them two at a time. He barged into the Hokage's office to find him alone.

"JIJI! I have something important to tell you but you can't tell anyone." he said.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled cheerfully. Naruto always cheered him up when he was behind on his arch enemy. PAPERWORK. He formed a quick seal and then said, "There. No one can hear us. What did you want to tell me?"

Naruto then jumped into his story, even the part the fox told him. His anger at the masked man was palpable. He then told the Hokage the part about his dad and the bloodline he awoke.

"And lastly he told me to tell you that it was time to open drawer zero." he finished.

The Sandaime couldn't believe the story at first, but the only way he could have known about that drawer were if he himself told him, or his story was true. He reached down and activated a seal, and pulled out a scroll. "This is what he meant Naruto. You cannot tell anyone else who your parents are yet, at least not till you're a chunin. Ok?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Push chakra into the seal on that scroll and get ready for a surprise."

Naruto did as he asked, and out poofed a jacket that was longer than he thought. It was white, with red flames licking the bottom. On the back was the kanji for 'fallen.'

"He had that made to be given to you when you were told who your parents were. It absorbs a miniscule amount of chakra, and it will grow as you do. It will also repair itself. It also has two slits at the shoulder blades for what I assume will make sense to you. Anything you need?" the Hokage asked.

"No thanks jiji. I got everything I need. I gotta get to the academy for team placement." He resealed the coat. At the confused look from the Hokage he said, "I won't wear this coat till I get on my team! I want to get stronger and be recognized for me. Only then will I reveal my dad. My mom, though, I can reveal with pride." He then jumped out of the window, running off to the academy.

"Oh Kami, not another one! What's the point of doors if no one uses them?" He dropped the silence seal as he was complaining. 'Minato, Kushina, your son radiates the will of fire.'

Naruto was jumping across the rooftops to the academy. He ran into the classroom to find his classmates chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to talk with Jiji, 'ttebane!"** (A.N. I will use this one. I like the idea that he takes after his mom, ya know?)**

"What are you doing here Naruto? Only those who graduate can be here Naruto!" said a boy with a dog in his coat.

"I did! Look!" he said pointing to his hitai-ate on his head, "I even have the headband to prove it!'ttebane!"

Just then Iruka walked in. "Silence. Naruto sit down. Now we have to tell you what teams you'll be on from now on. The importance of these teams..."

As he was droning on about the importance of teams that no one was really listening to, Naruto went to sit down next to a girl with short, bluish-black hair and pale lavender eyes. Said girl was blushing a deep red. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"H-hey N-Na-Naruto-kun." she said softly.

"It would be awesome if we were on a team, ne?" he said with a big foxy grin.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright class. Time for placements!" Iruka said.

_'Please not with broody-teme'_ was the thought of Naruto.

_'I wanna be with Naruto-kun.'_ thought Hinata.

_'Hn. Losers.'_ were the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha, resident emo.

"Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," here everyone winced as she screeched in joy, "and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8. Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

THUNK. No one was really surprised that Hinata fainted, except Naruto, who was freaking out. Hinata woke up only to bolt up. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Naruto's face was only inches away, and they locked lips. This did nothing but prompt the girl to pass out again with a huge blush and a grin on her face. Naruto also had a blush, and could barely register that team 10 was Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akimichi with Asuma Sarutobi as sensei. He was lost in thought.

_'I just kissed Hinata! And I really liked it! I kinda like her, I wonder if she likes me? Prolly won't after I tell her about the fox.'_ were his thoughts.

"Naruto!" He jumped.

"H-hai?"

"Glad your back with us. I am your new sensei. Come on. Training ground 8. One hour." said a beautiful brunette with red eyes, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Uh, guys, who was that?" Naruto asked, still in a slight daze. That was his first kiss!

"It was our sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. It is logical to follow her instructions and meet her at the training grounds." said a boy with sunglasses and a rather large overcoat.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Shino. What about Hinata though?"

"You can just carry her. It is logical to think she will wake up later."

And with that said, Naruto just shrugged and picked her up in a bridal carry. The trio made their way to the training grounds where their sensei stood waiting. She had dark brown hair and red eyes.

"Alright," she said as soon as Hinata was awake, "you three have been specially chosen to be a team. Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm your new sensei. I like training and genjutsu. I don't really have any dislikes. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to prove genjutsu is a great shinobi practice. You're up Hyuga."

Hinata frowned a bit before saying, "M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga. I like cinnamon buns a-and training, I s-suppose. I d-dislike splitting up f-family and t-the caged b-bird s-seal. M-my hobbies are r-reading and t-training. My d-dream is to unite my family and get rid of the caged bird seal!" She said the last part so strongly, she didn't even stutter.

_'Interesting one. Definitely needs a confidence boost though.'_ Kurenai thought.

"Cool! Wow Hinata, That's a nice dream! I will help you achieve it if I can! And I never go back on my word, 'ttebane!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata's face lit up brightly. _'N-Naruto-kun...'_ she thought. "T-thanks N-Naruto-kun."

"Alright then. Blondie you're up next then."

"OK! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, my friends, and training. I dislike anyone who judges someone before they get to know them, arrogant jerks who think they are entitled to everything, and fools who don't know the difference between a scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are training and trying to make friends. My dreams, well I want to become Hokage, and make my parents proud, even if they aren't here. And I will get revenge on a certain man for hurting one of my friends." he said, finishing off with a slight growl.

_'Is this even the same kid? He's not what his report led me to believe.'_ thought Kurenai.

_'N-Naruto-kun... I-I want to help.'_ thought Hinata.

"Uh, lastly, the guy in the large coat." said their sensei.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs and my family jutsu. I don't like people who mistreat bugs. I like to train. My dream is to become a good clan head." said Shino.

"Alrighty then. Assuming you pass my test you three will be a team. Fail, and it's back to the academy."

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

"You need to pass my test. It's simple. All you need to do is find me when I hide. Only the first two that find me get to stay. Good luck."

They stood still as she disappeared. Shino was the first to speak. "She obviously is trying to split us up. This is to test our teamwork. With my insects and Hinata's Byakugan, she will be easy to spot and find."**(A/N. They haven't seen the shadow clones yet)** The other two nodded. They found her almost instantly and at the same time.

"Congratulations! You all pass!"_'Could have taken a bit longer, but hey.' _"As of right now you're all officially Genin!" Naruto beamed his foxy grin, Hinata smiled with a blush on her face, and Shino nodded. "You already found out why most of you are on this team. This is mainly a tracker team. Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's bugs are great for that. But our team still needs to be combat ready. Hinata's taijutsu is good for close range combat, and with Naruto's chakra levels, he can spam out ninjutsu like he was born for it. Stealth is also important. Shino's bugs can drain chakra quickly and quietly and Hinata's Gentle Fist is good for quick dispatch. And Naruto. Well, anyone who can run from ANBU and Jounins wearing bright ORANGE can't be bad either."

They were speechless. Well Naruto was. No one apart from the Hokage ever complimented him. She then laid out a schedule for training and told them to get some rest. Tomorrow they would start their career.

-Time skip- 3 months-

Team 8 was standing in the Hokage's office, completing more D-rank missions. They had completed more missions total than most chunin teams, even if they were all D-ranks. This was largely thanks to Naruto, who discovered that his shadow clones were excellent for doing the menial tasks. He didn't tell the Sandaime however, a little payback for keeping information from him. His paperwork hadn't let up one bit, only increasing with all the missions their team did.

"Team 8 reporting for a set of missions, jiji." said Naruto rather dejectedly. For almost three months now, that's all they were allowed to do.

"Well then, I think I have just the one. Team 7 has run into some problems and are requesting backup. I want team 8 to give it to them. Oh, and Kurenai-san," he said, noting Naruto's eager grin, "you can take Anko-san with you."

Naruto paled a bit at that. Sure she was Kurenai-sensei's friend, and often helped in training where Kurenai lacked skills in, but she was rather fond of his blood.

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

_It was about three days after the genin exams. Team 8 was rather excited. Kurenai-sensei had mentioned that another jounin would be joining them to help occasionally with training. Waiting in their usual training grounds for their sensei and guest to arrive, none of them noticed the kunai that flew by, cutting Naruto on his cheek. Immediately after that a woman with a large trench coat covering a fishnet armor materialized behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her bountiful bosom into his back. She then licked the blood on his cheek._

_"MMMMMM!" she moaned sensually, causing his already beet red face to darken farther, "Gaki's blood is delicious!"_

_**Flashback no Jutsu-Kai**_

"That is all. Team 8, your mission is officially to back up team 7. I expect you to all leave as soon as possible." the Hokage said.

"Hai!" they all shouted in unison.

As soon as they left Iruka, who was there as well, asked, "Is that wise Hokage-sama? These are fresh genin!"

For an answer, the Hokage gave him a folder of team 8's missions.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed. "No genin can do almost 900 missions in three months!"

Thirty minutes later found them all at the gate. Anko, thankfully, got the mood and they all ran off together, without and breaks. Why should they? They didn't have a useless civilian to protect.

**-With Kakashi-**

"Give it up, your sensei AND you team is out cold. Give me the bridge builder and I'll let you live." said a man with a large 5 foot long blade resting on his shoulders. It was massive, almost a foot wide, and razor sharp.

"You're no match for an Uchiha! I am an elite!" guess who?

In response, the man lifted his blade and was about to move forward when vines wrapped around his body.

'Genjutsu?' he thought. "Kai!"

Instantly the vines restricting him were gone, and in front of him were 5 people. "Any last words?" Anko said win a sadistic grin.

Now, unlike what many thought, Zabuza Momochi was not a stupid man. He was more tired than he let on from the fight with Kakashi, and taking on two more jounin in his condition was stupid. As he was planning his escape, however, 2 senbon needles struck him down.

A ninja wearing a mask appeared in front of them. "Thanks for your help, I will be leaving now." He said before disappearing with Zabuza.

"Let's get a move on. Old man, lead the way to your house!" Naruto said. Within an hour they were settled in his house. After waking up, Kakashi was scolded for an hour strait on the stupidity of his actions for continuing on with the mission from Kurenai. Then he was teased by Anko, but he knew he'd never live THAT down.

In the kitchen, Kurenai and surprisingly, Anko, helped Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, with cooking. At the table, after scolding Inari, Tsunami's son, for being disrespectful towards guests, then claiming they were going to die like the fools they were then running off, both teams sat down to discuss plans.

"He's not dead. Zabuza is injured, yes, but he will be back." Kakashi began, dropping the bombshell on those present.

"WHAT?!" Kiba and Sakura shouted.

"He is no match for an elite such as myself." said Sasuke haughtily.

"Gakis like you are the first to die," said Anko with a sadistic grin.

"Anyway, this is a good time to train you guys." said Kakashi with a slight shiver. Anko had that effect on most people.

"What are we going to be learning, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Tree climbing," he replied with his patented eye-smile.

"We already learned that Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

"Water walking?"

"Yep."

"Senbon balancing?"

"Also done."

"Kunai balancing?!"

"Just got up to two, myself, but Shino is at three and Hinata is already working on the fifth one!"

Kakashi looked at Kurenai with an incredulous look on his face. She smirked in return. He knew he wasn't the best of teachers, Kami knows better, but he at least he thought he could teach them SOMETHING. Suddenly he was struck with inspiration.

"AHA! How about Nature Transformation? Do you even know your affinity?"

"Yes." they replied simply.

A small arrow with 'Worst teacher ever' stabbed him in the back. He sat back down, defeated.

"We haven't really learned any new jutsu, though." said Hinata helpfully. "Our control is excellent though. Naruto has come the farthest, but only because his control was the worst due to his reserves." she finished. In the 3 months with Anko training them too, her stutter had vanished. She still spoke rather softly however.

Instantly brightening up he asked, "What are your natures, and how far is your training?"

"Mine's water and I can already manipulate a tub of water with chakra alone." said Hinata.

"I actually have two types. Wind is my primary one, with water as my second. I have completed wind and almost completed water." said Naruto.

"Earth. I can crush rocks in 5 seconds." said Shino in a monotone.

With each passing statement, Kakashi's amazement grew. He realized he wasn't really teaching anything. "I have a few jutsu I can teach you guys. Seems your progress is beyond what I imagined. Naruto, how much chakra do you have, and how did you complete 2 nature transformations in such a short time?"

"I have a little more than three times the Hokage I think, and Shadow Clones."

"I see." Kakashi said paling a bit. "How many can you make at once?"

"I think my last count was somewhere around 5000, but I get too tired to do anything afterwards. 3000 seems like my most comfortable number at the moment."

Kakashi literally had to pick up his jaw from the ground at that.

The rest of team 7 had left with Kurenai a while back to work on their control. Good thing too or there would have been 2 angry genin. Sasuke would have demanded to know what they did and Sakura would have been all for it. That being said, that week progressed quickly. Team 7 learned tree walking, walking up vertical planes using chakra, and water walking, walking on water. Sakura was the quickest to learn, and Sasuke was next.

Hinata learned two water jutsu**. Water Encampment Wall**, which uses water as a shield around the user, and **Water Bullet**, which shoots off a compressed ball of water at the target. Naruto also learned those as well as two wind jutsu, **Great Breakthrough**, which fires a huge gust of wind depending on the chakra used, and **Wind Blade**, which at his level of mastery, only coated his weapon, greatly increasing the cutting and penetrating power. Shino learned **Earth Wall**, which calls a wall made of earth to defend on one side, and **Earth Spear**, which launched a spear of earth at the target.

Nothing of any interest happened during the week other than that. Days later we find the gang standing on the bridge, dead bodies laying everywhere. The three jounin were fine, due to their experience, but the genin, minus Kiba who slept in, were looking a bit green.

There was a heavy mist around the bridge, and deep laughter could be heard.

"Now, what do we have here? Just for me Kakashi? I hope you are ready this time."

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

**A/N. There we go. Now, I don't really know where I want this story to go. So it's up to you guys.**

**There are two things I'm taking votes on.**

**FIRST: harem or no harem? If harem who do you want in it. Almost anyone except Sakura is fine with me. And I mean anyone. I will resurrect Kushina if he needs more in the harem.**

**SECOND: I will awaken his wings next chapter. No options there. The poll is do you want him to get the Rinnegan? If I give him the Rinnegan I will definitely make it OP. Just saying. Full Sharingan powers and powered up paths. Yes or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. No one has really said no to Rinnegan, so boom. He will have it. Apparently no one likes just a normal relationship either so harem it is. Now, I don't really know who all will be in it, or how big it will be yet. So far the harem is as follows: Hinata, Kurama, Anko, FemHaku (cause you all asked nicely) possibly Kurenai. So yeah. I may bring in a couple ridiculous ones just because.**

**Congrats to CreedRazerReaper for getting the reference I based the bloodline on. No it won't be a Highschool DxD crossover. Any references I make are Prolly because I think they are necessary and will be beneficial.**

**To felixgi: I have no idea on chakra weapons/chains. I may give them to him later if I decide to bring his mom back or some other plot hole I decide to expose. Hopefully I can make this interesting and fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I am merely a poor man trying to stave off boredom for the masses. The bloodline, while based off Highschool DxD, will not allow him to use magic or otherwise. I have several plans that revolve around his bloodline, such as a summoning contract and so on and so forth. My ideas are my own and the only real thing in this fic I own. **

**Without further wait I give you chapter 2!**

**123456789098765432123456789098765421**

The mist slowly cleared, allowing a gruesome sight. The workers that had been there were lying there, most missing a part of their bodies. Before the Konoha shinobi stood a group larger than expected. Zabuza stood in the middle of the bridge, his fake hunter-nin to his left. The demon brothers, Gozu and Mizu stood together to his right. But the most shocking to the leaf nin was the last of the group. Aoi was a jounin from the hidden leaf village that stole the sword of Raijiin. The sword was a treasure of Konoha and was created by the Nidaime, or second, Hokage himself.

"I hope you're ready Copycat! I came with backup and that bridge builder will die!" Zabuza exclaimed, before making a hand sign. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

Suddenly the mist became oppressively thick. Killer intent **(KI from now on)** flooded the area. Even Kakashi seemed to feel it, though he also seemed to be able to ignore it. The genin, after their training, seemed nervous but otherwise ok. Sakura was the least composed of all the genin, nearly wetting herself from fear. Sasuke looked smug, like he owned the world. Shino… didn't actually show any visible reaction. Hinata actually took solace in the fact Naruto was right next to her.

"Alright you smug bastard, come here and let me show you what got me into the torture and interrogations department (**TI from here on**).

Without a spoken word, each of them faced off against an opponent.

**With Kurenai and Anko**

The female pair was facing off against Aoi, who pulled out an odd looking umbrella.

"Give up and I promise I'll let you both live as my slaves!" Aoi shouted.

Disgusted by his words both kunoichi got into their stances. Anko's stance was relaxed at first glance, but a secondary glance showed her muscles to be tight, almost coiled-like, seemingly ready to strike at any moment. Kurenai's stance wasn't really an offensive stance. She seemed to be ready to dodge any incoming attack.

"An extra warning, Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, I am unaffected by all genjutsu because of the sword of the thunder god." Aoi said before jumping in the air. He snapped open the umbrella and began to spin it, letting his voice ring out clearly, **"Senbon Shower!"** Hundreds of senbon began their descent. Today, the pair mused, was turning out rather poorly. They saw Shino walking towards them to help.

**With Sasuke**

Facing off against the fake hunter-nin, he simply smirked at his apparent, to him at least, victory.

"Surrender now, you cannot hope to surpass me! I am an Uchiha! I am an elite. I will become even stronger."

"A shame your arrogance will be the very cause of your defeat." The fake hunter-nin said in a soft, feminine voice.

"Shut up! Do not underestimate me! I will destroy you."

Holding up a single hand sign she said,"Very well. Eager to die. **Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."** Ice began to form rapidly around the pair and coalesced into mirrors made of ice. "Let us begin, then." She then stepped INTO the mirror, and all of them, including the just-formed ones at the top of the completed dome, showed her reflection. Three senbon in each hand, she simply got into a light stance, unusual to see in a reflection.

"**Ice Needle"**

**With Kakashi**

"Your genin sure is confident, copy cat." Zabuza said as he held his pose, letting the mist get thicker, effectively blinding them both. "Your **Sharingan** is useless if you can't see to begin with."

"You cannot see either, Zabuza."

"I am a master of the silent killing technique. I need only hear my prey for them to die."

Suddenly his instincts honed in the Third Great Ninja War screamed at him. Quickly pulling out a kunai, he blocked a sword slash that would have bisected him.

'_This may be harder than I thought.'_

**With Naruto and Hinata **

Naruto and Hinata were standing side-by-side facing off against the demon brothers. Hinata's insecurities suddenly came back. What if, because she wasn't good enough, Naruto got hurt, or worse? Her index fingers came together, a nervous habit she developed during her father's harsh treatment.

"Hinata don't worry." Naruto began, seeing her nervousness," there's no one I trust more to watch my back. 'ttebane!" he finished with a grin.

Her confidence returned, nay, blossomed, under that praise. Praise she was never given, more so from her not-so-secret crush. She nodded at him, ready to go and win. She could do no less, Naruto was counting on her, and she would not let him down! "**Byakugan!**" she whispered. The veins around her eyes bulging slightly, a clear indication of the now-active doujutsu.

Dropping down into her Jyuuken stance, she glared at her opponent. Naruto, seeing her confidence return started running through hand signs, Hinata following with the same.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"** they both announced together, spitting a high-speed projectile at each of them.

Dodging, they both ran at one of them, Naruto barely able to block the kick that came flying at his head, while Hinata ducked and lashed out with her fingers, closing three tenketsu (chakra points) in the leg that was previously aimed at her own head. This was the power of the **Byakugan. **The ability to see the chakra points on the body, and 360 degree vision. Cursing under his breath, the man who was targeting her turned his attention to Naruto, favoring a quick escape from her deadly strikes. Figuring that they could both work together to kill her once the other brat was gone he started out towards Naruto and the other brother. This proved to be a mistake.

'_I will NOT let you hurt my Naruto-kun!' _she thought fiercely, before her body moved, seemingly on its own. She struck at the tenketsu at his heart while he started to move, slower than before due to the strikes on his leg, towards him. She pumped a fair amount of chakra into the strike due to her rage; she couldn't let this man hurt Naruto! It was her dream while she was in the academy, now that she was on his team nothing would stop her from being there for him.

Due to the extra chakra behind the strike, what was already a fatal blow became far more. Her attack completely destroyed not only his heart, but forced its way out of his back. The man tripped and fell face first, giving everyone near a clear view, even Sakura, who was hiding behind… I mean protecting Tazuna. She gasped in horror at what she had just done. She didn't just kill the man, which would have been bad enough, no she blew his heart up and made a hole clean through his chest. She started to tremble as the blood spread out from his body, forming a small puddle around him.

"Mizu!" Gozu screamed as he saw the body of his brother. "You killed my brother! I'll kill you!"

He launched himself at her at low jounin speed, anger fuelling his charge. Too shocked by what she had just done, she just barely managed to miss getting impaled by the clawed gauntlet that came at her face. Naruto screamed something she couldn't hear as he ran to her, too slow to reach her before she was thrown back from the force of the blow. She hit the edge of the bridge, and consequently her head before fading into unconsciousness. Naruto watched in mute terror. He dropped to his knees by her side as the mist seemed to clear on its own, not caring in the slightest. The girl he had come to have feelings for just hit her head. She had a little blood staining her lips and her breathing was a little ragged. He couldn't stand it. His chakra level spiked dramatically as he let out a bone-chilling scream.

"**HINATA-CHAN!"**

**With Sasuke, few minutes before**

Trapped in the dome, he couldn't do much. He had already tried to melt the mirror before him with a fire jutsu to no avail. His arms were painfully reminding him that this, this GIRL was using him as a pincushion. He tried to follow her movements as she seemingly warped to another mirror. Suddenly his vision sharpened, and she seemed to move slower than before. He had done it at long last! He had awakened his **Sharingan**! Nothing would stand in his way!

"It's over! My **Sharingan** has awoken! You cannot win!" he cackled with glee.

She said nothing but continued to pepper him with senbon needles. He seemed only a bit better at dodging, still getting hit often. He needed a way out! As if in answer to his need salvation arrived. Kiba finally stopped on the outskirts of the dome, his dog, Akamaru, growling in warning. Sasuke had a maniacal grin on his face as he ran through hand signs, his opponent doing the same. Before Kiba could ask if he needed help, he felt a tug on his gut. He poofed out of the way only to be replaced by Sasuke.

"Feel glad to have helped an Uchiha, mutt." Said Sasuke laughing.

Too late to stop the last sign the hunter-nin fraud screamed sorry before sadly announcing her technique.

"**Thousand Ice Needles!"**

Just as the name suggests, many ice senbon formed, all aimed at the bewildered Kiba. At the last moment he felt a shove, knocking him unconscious and mostly out of the way of the attack, catching a few in his legs. Before she could congratulate herself on saving him, she felt a chakra spike and them a shockwave. Her mirrors shattered around her, before she heard a scream that would haunt her forever.

"**HINATA-CHAN!"**

**With Aoi, same time.**

He completely overestimated himself. Taking on two full-fledged jounin was never a good move, and his trump card, or sword in this case, was useless. The spiky haired jounin in the fishnet suit had used a snake he never saw and paralyzed his arms. Not to mention that blasted boy with his bugs. They drained his chakra and he wouldn't be able to activate the blade anyway. The last thing he ever saw was the sadistic grin on the face of Anko as she gleefully slit his throat. Just as they were going to try to help one of the others, a scream stopped them both cold.

"**HINATA-CHAN!"**

**With Kakashi, also same time**

Arms hanging uselessly by his side, Zabuza watched in mild fascination as lightning gathered in Kakashi's hand. Being held down where he was standing by several dogs, he knew this was the end. Or at least it would have been.

*CLAP, CLAP*

Both jounin turned their heads to the noise. There at the end of the bridge, visible due to the failing mist Zabuza was unable to continue supplying, stood a very short man. Behind him was a large gathering of bandits and thugs.

"Well, well, Zabuza. I thought I was going to have to kill you myself. Seems I may have interrupted you. I wasn't going to pay you either way, so this is helpful."

Before they could retort, they felt it. A chakra spike so large they could feel the shockwave it released. Suddenly wary, Kakashi was lost in thought.

'_This chakra. It is definitely Naruto's. Is the Kyubi getting out? No that can't be right. It isn't evil enough.'_

Their answer came in the form of Naruto. The mist was gone, and they could see him kneeling next to someone, Gozu standing terrified off to the side.

"**HINATA-CHAN!"**

They could feel his anguish. Suddenly his chakra spiked further, and with this spike came the most beautiful, yet terrifying thing many had ever seen. Light was gathering behind the boy. Not just any light, however. This light was BLACK. How light could be black and still illuminate the area was beyond them. He screamed as the light suddenly connected with him at the shoulder blades. The light suddenly started gaining more definition until finally it was gone, replaced by feathers black as night that were completely attached to him. The wings, that they could see clearly now, were quite large. Each one was as tall as he was. Just when they thought that was it, they could SEE the chakra that rushed to his head next. It didn't last long, but they could see it disappeared into his eyes. He calmly picked himself up and uttered words that made everyone on the bridge pale as he reached out to Gozu, placing his hand on the man's forehead.

"**Human Path: Soul Absorption"**

His hand jerked away from Gozu's head, and as it did, everyone could see a transparent image of Gozu still held in his hand. He closed his fist and the image shattered. The remnants floated into his body. His eyes closed for a moment before turning to Gato.

"It was you." He said in a monotone.

He slowly walked towards him, unfurling his wings to their full span, his chest bare. The jacket was destroyed. He picked up Zabuza's blade that was embedded on the bridge, ignoring the surprised gasps when he could lift it. He held it out and said one thing. The very last thing Gato or his men heard.

"**Mass Divine Judgment"**

He swung the sword that was now glowing bright light. A wave of the white chakra poured out in an arc, following the swing of the sword, passing through his allies doing nothing to them. The second it hit Gato and his thugs, however, the screaming began. Everyone was shocked by the next thing that happened. Each of them burst into white flames, leaving them as nothing but a scorch mark on the bridge. Not even their ashes remained. It was as if their very existence was purged by the flames, obliterated entirely. He took one last look at a stirring Hinata before falling face first onto the bridge.

"Remind me never to piss him off Haku." Said Zabuza shakily.

"Noted Zabuza-sama." the fake hunter-nin, now dubbed Haku said.

"Let's all just go. Zabuza come quietly and you won't be killed. Your employer seems to have died, therefore we have no fight." Kakashi said.

Nodding dumbly, the dogs poofed out of existence. They all headed to Tazuna's house to rest and discuss what happened.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

**A/N. I know… short chapter. But hey in my defense this was my first ever real action scene. That and it seems to be a good place for a cliffhanger. I feel evil. Just when the story picks up the pace, big pause. I don't really have a schedule to update, so don't expect me to update consistently. Sorry about that. My life is pretty hectic lately. Tell me honestly what you think. And keep up the suggestions for the harem. If enough people want the same girl I might add her. Remember the current list.**

**Harem: Hinata, Anko, Kurama, femHaku. Kurenai MAY get added depending on my mood.**


End file.
